My Own Miss Ambrose
by Jerichohawlic
Summary: After Ambrose: Nick and Carly are living in an apartment in New York. Knowing that Wade is never coming back, she feels empty. Both of the twins have been thinking odd thoughts that scare them..yet call them to each other. [[TwincestIncest]] Nick x Carly
1. Gutter Thoughts

Beep. Beep. Beep. After these three obnoxious beeps were heard, the radio began playing. Well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church coridor..and I can't help but to hear- no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. Turning up the radio, the sleepy Carly Jones sat up in her bed, singing along to Panic! At the Disco's hit song, 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies'. Seeing the band a few weeks ago was amazing. The twenty-two year old female swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up, walking to the bathroom, turning on the shower faucet, her hazel eyes catching her left pointer finger which was filed down, thanks to that asshole Bo Sinclair down in Ambrose cutting her finger off while she was trying to get Nick's attention. Too many nightmares were spent on Bo, Vincent, Ambrose, Louisiana, and the House of Wax. The young woman sighed as she stripped herself of all her clothing, stepping into the shower, starting to wash her hair quietly.

After a ten minute shower, she stepped out, wrapped her body with a towel and yawned. Shaking her hair like a dog would, she then walked towards her closet, taking out a pair of hip huggers and a green and yellow striped shirt. She got dressed within seconds and brushed her damp hair leaving it down. Once she felt good enough to go downstairs, she walked towards the kitchen looking for a hot cup of coffee and her evil twin brother. (It's easier if they're not 'together' yet, I think.) Even though he was trying to be a little nicer after Ambrose, it wasn't really going too well. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was 7:37 AM. Yeah, no way Nick would be awake at this time of the morning.

The dream was excellent. He knew that. But what exactly was it about? All he remembered was waking a wide grin, and the feeling he'd just dreamed something spectacular. Possibly it was.. no, that couldn't possibly be it. Something like that could never become a reality. Never.

Shaking the thought from his head, Nick Jones kicked his blankets off carelessly. He listened to them thud softly against the ground, then turned his head to glance at the clock. 9:24. Great. He'd woken up early, but what could be expected when he fell asleep earlier than usual?

Sitting up, he stretched out his limbs, adding a slight yawn to mix it up.

Next; a shower.

Slipping from his bed, he silently walked from his room in a rather sleepy daze, stopping only when he stubbed his toe and exclaimed, "God Damnit!"

After this little outburst, he continued on to the bathroom, stripping of his boxers, and slipping into the shower. About five minutes later he stepped out and dried himself off. Walking to his room with the towel around his waist, he grabbed a pair of loose blue jeans, and a simple, white wife-beater that framed his chest fittingly. After dressing, he walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen.  
Jumping as she heard her brother's outburst, she raised an eyebrow turning around looking at the kitchen seeing him there. Sighing quietly, she thought about random things. Wade was one thing that came up a lot in her mind. But then, a odd thought/dream entered her head. Come on, Carly. You know you want to. Well--even if I wanted to, you're my brother. it's bad. She smacked her head for even thinking of the dream that she had the night they got back from Ambrose. Carly frowned as she looked at her brother then turned back around again, staring at the blank television screen. Nothing had been the same for Carly since the House of Wax. Nothing.

She sighed and played with her ankle bracelet, humming a song she saw from a Disney movie a few days ago.  
"Hey Carly..." Nick greeted with a nod to his sister, making his way to the kitchen with a lazy stretch. "Sleep well?" He questioned, not sparing her a glance as he shuffled through the cupboards for something suitable to eat. As he did so, miniature flashes from the dream hit him like a ton of bricks. Shit. Nick... that's your sister. Why'd you dream that? He thought, furrowing his eyebrow in confusion. Why had he thought of his sister like that? It wasn't very... natural, was it? Shaking his head, Nick sighed.

Pulling away from the cabinet with a shrug, he headed to the coffee. "Ah, you made coffee.." He commented.  
Carly looked at him, "Hey, Nick." she said quietly. "Eh..kind of," she shrugged. "As well as someone can--" she began, quitting her comment, knowing that it'd be best to say the rest in her mind. As well as someone can when they are dreaming of fucking their twin brother. Oh god, Carly needed to see a psrync. Yawning quietly, she stood up and shuffled into the kitchen, stepping in front of a cabinet, opening it, reaching up for a mug. The thing about Carly probably being, 5'5" and Nick being a good 6'1", Carly had to reach for things that were easy for Nick to grab. So when she went to reach for her mug, her shirt rose ever-so-slightly exposing her stomach slightly. "Well, I tried to make coffee." she said. Carly Jones was rather bad at home-making things.  
Nick glanced to his sister, then quickly looked away.. What the fuck? He'd seen her stomach before, why was he so... bashful about it now? He poured the coffee into a plain mug. Bringing the hot liquid to his lips, he inhaled the smell first, making shirt it was decent to drink before pouring a bit of the liquid into his mouth. "It's not so bad. Could be better, but, hell, it's good." He stated after setting the mug down and swallowing the contents in his mouth.

"As well as someone can what, Carly?" He rose his eyebrows, looking back at his sister.  
"As well as someone can..." she paused. Come on, Carly. You know you want to. I want to..Come on, sis. I know I want to.. Then they kissed. 'Make something up, Carls!' she told herself, before thinking quietly. "As well as someone who was cold.." she lied, nodding gently pouring some of the black liquid into her cup. She then went to the fridge and took out creamer. Pouring some into her cup, she sighed. "I was really cold last night, That's all." she told her brother. She tapped her foot on the floor and jumped onto the kitchen counter like a little child would. Carly smiled at her brother.  
"Cold, huh? Then why did you hesitate to tell me this? You didn't have to stop talking. Being cold is nothing." Nick stated, leaning his back against the counter. He decided to drop the subject, a slight smile forming on his lips, "You get anything on those counter tops, and you're cleaning them." He stated with a final nod, as if to close the subject from argument.

Just like he did with the before thins. How he wanted to know what she was thinking about, it bugged him not knowing.  
She shrugged as she looked at him then to the countertops. "I will /not/ get anything on the coun-" she stopped as she knocked her coffee cup over. "Damnit!" she whined as she looked at her shirt which was covered with the hot liquid. Carly hopped off and pulled off her shirt, leaving her in a lace black bra...The same bra that she wore when she had the dream of her and Nick in her bedroom, their parents thinking they were 'doing a puzzle'. She sighed as she took a sponge and wiped the coffee up, rang it out and washed her stomach before taking the shirt towards the laundry room to be washed. "Nick- Can you get me a shirt from my room, please?"

Nick laughed lightly, shaking his head at his sisters antics. He turned away from her as she took her shirt off, clenching his jaw tightly. At her request, he sighed heavily. Why was it so hard to deny her requests. What did she do to him ever since the House of Wax? It was as if he couldn't ever say no to her. With a sigh, he nodded, back still facing her. "Yeah. I'll get you a shirt." He stated, then, still turned away, made his way to her room leisurely. Taking the steps two at a time, he entered her room, immediately heading for her closet. Hmm.. What should he pick? Reaching forward, he snatched a simple green tank top, and then began his way back down the steps.  
Carly threw her shirt in the washer and put some washing detergant in it before frowning, as she noticed that this was exactaly what she was wearing when the dream with her and Nick happened. Deja vu? She thought for a second before dismissing the thoughts. She grabbed the sponge once she walked back into the kitchen, picking up the mess of the spilt coffee. Wiping down the counter, she then yawned and dried off the counter, waiting for her new shirt. Ears detecting her brother's sounds coming down the stairs, she sighed meeting him half way. Once she saw him, she took the shirt from him and smiled warmly. "Thanks." she stated, pulling it over her torso.  
Nick felt slightly disappointed as he watching the shirt cover her up, and wanted to protest. But, something told him against it. If she didn't... like his comment, then their relationship would go down the drain in an instant. There were be no more of the Nick and Carly twin bond. Well, most likely not as much as there was. Ever since the incident, he felt even more obligated to watch over her, keep her out of harms way. Another finger to go missing definitely wasn't on his list of 'Things to accomplish', and far from it.  
She fixed the shirt quietly, and looked at her feet. "Well," she began, thinking of a reason to get away from Nick. It was way too akward. "Umm..." she frowned, leaning agianst the wall, looking around the house. Shoving her hands in her pockets, Carly coughed. Let's see... God damnit. The dream came back to her mind. Carly...It's not wrong. This isn't wrong. He told her over and over again. I'm not gonna do this, Nick.. I'm not gonna do this. This was the conversation they had in the dream after they'd done everything in their wildest dreams. She frowned as she came out of her trance.  
Nick shook his head, then looked at the time on the TV's DVD player. 10:53. He frowned. Had they been just talking and such for that long? He knew his shower was no more than five minutes, and dressing took mere seconds. So, drinking coffee, staining a shirt, and talking had gone on for about an hour and a half now? Strange. Another flash of the dreams entered his head, and he shook his head to get the thought away. Carly was much too sensible, she'd never do any of those things. Especially not with her twin.

Carly frowned as she looked at her brother. "Nick..You've got something on you." she informed as she moved a little closer to him so she could grab the small piece of lint on his shoulder. She then glanced up at him, and smiled gently. She knew she was probably a little too close, well she was sure that other people would think that if they saw them knowing that they were nothing more but brother and sister. She didn't move though. She stayed a few inches away from Nick before looking at the lint. Carly didn't understand why she wasn't moving. The next part was blurred with emotions and lust. Longing for her brother. She brushed her lips against his for a second before pulling away, walking off back into the kitchen.


	2. Did You Just Kiss Me? I Know You Did

Sensible? Could anyone ever describe Carly as sensible? A grin formed on his lips, and he followed his sister instantly, like a lost puppy that knew exactly where he was and what he was doing. Not so much a lost puppy more-so that a brother with a.. crush? On his twin. How lovely.

"Carly... What was that about?" He questioned, playing himself off as clueless, as if he didn't enjoy the particular movement, "Did you just kiss me?" He was teasing her, but didn't let that be known. He'd toy with her for a bit before diving in for the kill.

"I know you did..." He finished lamely, staring at the back of his sister smugly.

She shook her head, and sighed quietly. "I--I don't know what it was all about..I just..did it." she said as if that was enough to explain the twenty-two year old's actions. Too bad it wasn't.

Carly frowned. "Sorry." she told him quietly before looking away from him a sense of emptiness. "Well..if you knew I did kiss you, are you that retarded that you'd ask if I kissed you?" she asked, shaking her head. "Not only did I kiss you, Nick..I loved it!" she said loudly.

His eyes widened a bit at her sudden outburst. Okay, maybe he wouldn't be able to tease her for a bit longer. Swooping down on her, he pushed her back, lifting her and placing her on the counter as she once sat, "You shouldn't be sorry, Carly." He stated, looking at her.

He was now closer that she had been during the lent event(Haha.. I'm rhyming..) but he was gripping her hips with no intentions of letting go. "You loved it?" Nick repeated, "Me too."

She raised an eyebrow, as if this was al coming too quickly for her. Wait---all that time..when you were being stupid..bout me kissing you--you liked it too?" she asked, shaking her head. "I hate you sometimes." she teased, looking away from him and out the window that was in front of the sink, sighing quietly. "Well, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't happy to hear that you loved it." she said quickly, looking at him for a split second.

"Yes. Well all hate me sometimes, Carly." Nick shrugged, pulling on a mock grin, "But that's just why it's so interesting to know me. I'm full of those little surprises..." He stated simply. De-taching one of his hands from her waist, he lifted it up and grabbed ahold of her chin, turning her face towards him. "Don't look away.. Nothing to be embarassed about.."

She frowned quietly, and sighed. After the kiss, Carly thought of what their mother would say if they knew the situation they were in right now. Carly nodded gently as she looked him straight in the eyes. Their mom's voice echoed through Carly's head. Carlene Anna Jones! You did what with your brother? She frowned once agian and looked at her nails then to him. "It's just...we've been taught that brothers and sisters just...don't... do what we're doing..." she informed him. She was having doubts.

"Yeah?" Nick questioned, shrugging, "And I was taught not to steal things that don't belong to me. Did I listen?" He drawled, bringing up a blank on what she meant. "No one's going to find out.." He added with a sincere smile, but it vanished quickly. "You trust me, don't you?" He knew he was resulting to quite odd questions, but she'd started something he didn't quite feel should be stopped because of one person's beliefs.

CArly thought about it quietly. He made a good point...sadly. But the thing was, granted he didn't liisten to the rule of don't steal anything that does not belong to you--but look where Nick was for a year. In a state penetentary. Not like that was going to happen to her for simply messing around with her brother. There was no way for her to take back her motion that she did five minutes earlier. Finally nodding once again she leaned in, kissing him gently, placing her hands on his shoulders. She was nervous. It was just odd for her to be kissing her brother, older brother by two minutes, in a way that no other sister kissed her brother before. And she liked it.

Nick smirked victoriously into her lips. He brought her hand from her chin, and traced her side until it once more resided on her hip, where it once had. He felt her nervousness, and pulled away from her lips, "I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't feel you want to do Carly. Don't do it because I said you should.." He stated, frowning a bit. Not matter how much he wanted to bash his head into a wall for saying that and pulling away from her inviting lips, he knew asking her was the smartest thing to do.

The younger twin shook her head. "No..Nick..I want to..I do..Really." she told him. "It's just--" she shook her head. "I want to kiss you..I want to do stuff with you--there's just that voice in the back of my head that says that it's not right..but my body wants you in a way that I never thought that I'd want you.." she told him. "Just kiss me." she told him as she leaned back on the counter smirking at him gently in a 'Come-n-Get me' way.

"Then ignore that voice. It usually means nothing but bad." Nick stated, leaning forward. He was relevently happy she didn't deny him like he fear, and didn't even hesitate in forcefully pressing his lips to hers. His hands slithered from her hips to around her waist, locking her in an iron grip that would be rather hard to escape from.

She grinned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her, if it were possible. Carly wrapped her legs around his waist once again, briniging them closer than ever. This was heaven. Better than the dreams that she'd had about her and him..Much..Better because if was a reality. Carly shut her eyes as she giggled into the kiss for a second before becoming serious again.

Nick opened his eyes for a moment, raising an eyebrow at her giggle. Such a strange girl his sister could be sometimes, he didn't deny that. But, she did have her moments that drove him crazy, much like the act she pulled merely minutes ago. The act that set basically his entire self-restrain off.

Carly shrugged slightly at her brother and smiled gently before running her hands over his crew cut. This was getting to the point where she wouldn't want to just kiss him anymore. She'd want more. "You know what I think we shou-" she was cut off by hearing a knock on the door. Frowning, she looked at the door then to him. Finally she looked at his arms that were around her tightly. "Coming!" she shouted to the door before looking at Nick. "Lemme go." she smirked slightly.

Let you go?" His lips curled into a mischievious smirk, "No." He heard the knock as well, and maybe if his thoughts were entirely straight, he'd have thought letting her go get the door would be the smarter idea. As these thoughts finally touched him, a groan escaped her lips, "I hate visitors." He stated dryly, unhooking his arms from around her and pulled away.

She smirked gently. "Oh, and you think that I love them?" she asked, as she hopped off the counter, trotting towards the door. As she placed her hand on the door knob, she looked back at Nick and grinned gently giving him a wink before opening the door.


	3. A Suprise Visitor and the Invitation

There stood Mrs. Jones. "Well it's about time that you answered." she stated as she kissed Carly's cheek giving her a quiet hug before looking at Nick. "Hello, honey." she said moving to him, hugging him gently. Mrs. Jones was a short woman, in her mid-fourties. With blonde hair like Carly's and eyes like Nick's, she did look like an older version of the twins.

Nick rolled his eyes at Carly before she opened at the door. Things seemed to pop up at the worst of times, no? Their mother just had to drop by when he finally admitted to the ideas of the dreams he head. Perfect timing. Really. He hugged his mother back slightly, not bothering to really take time in giving a full-blown hug. He just wasn't as.. lovey-dovey as that- save for the attack on Carly. It was a saved up thing he had craved to do for sometime.

Carly shut the door behind her and gave Nick a look as her mother's back was turned, the look was one where he could see that she hated her mother at the moment. "So, mom..What can we do for you?" she asked quickly, hoping that her mom just needed to get a tupperware bowl, or something small and could leave in a few moments tops. She walked into the kitchen and placed herself back on the counter where she and Nick were just entangled.

Mrs. Jones frowned. "Well, I came to invite the two of you to your father's birthday party tomorrow night.." she informed as she glanced at the counter placing her left hand on the counter. A few seconds later, she brought it up--a sticky residue on her palm. The coffee spot.

Nick grinned a bit, looking to his mothers hand. Such a memory that brought back, even if it was from barely minutes, maybe a bit longer, ago. "Oh, yes, you must be getting the last bit of the coffee Miss Graceful over there spilt." He explained with a shrug, taking up a spot near a wall and leaning against it. "Oh. How old is dear old dad turning?" He questioned, the sarcasm in his voice masked by a mock curiousity. He still wasn't very happy with his mother for coming over at such a... bad time. It was quite bothersome to have needed to stop in such a moment. It ticked him off, to be honest.

Carly shot a mock glare at Nick. They had to pretend to hate each other..Well, at least act like they wouldn't ever play tounge hockey on the counter a few moments ago. Pretend that everything was normal between them. She got off the counter and went to the sink, grabbing the sponge. Carly glanced at her mom, as she went to wash her hands as she scrubbed the counter to rid it of the sticky mess of the coffee.

"Dad's turning fifty." she informed her son as she applied three pumps of soap on her hands lathering them up furiously as if she was trying to get rid of the plage. Carly looked at Nick and rolled her eyes at her mom's back before finishing scrupping the stain.

"Yep. Thought so. He's getting old.." Nick commented casually, crossing his arms over his chest. He smirked at his sisters glare. She wasn't too good at acting like she hated him enough to be as distant as they were before. He acted rather normal, if not even more bitter with an 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' twist added more-so than usual.

"Mom. Coffee isn't going to kill you. You don't need to act as if it will by just touching it." He paused, considering his word choice, "You are, after all, in the house of two grown siblings. You can't expect everything to be so neat."

Carly looked at her brother then her mother. "Well, mom..is that all?" she asked, "I have a deadline." she informed. Lies. She didn't even work at the fashion studio anymore. But her parents didn't know that. "A whole collection is due Friday.." she said. "and incase you didn't know, it's Monday." she told her in a tone that she rarely used with her mother. With Nick, maybe, but her mother, no. She yawned as she glanced at Nick again out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry, mom..But it's real important that I get it done in time." she stated, shrugging quickly.

Mrs. Jones nodded. "Mmhmm, Nick- Why can't you be more like your sister?" she asked before hugging her daughter good-bye. "See you two tomorrow night..Be there at 8:00." she told them before hugging Nick quickly. Grabbing her purse, she stepped out of the front door and away from the home.

"Nick- Why can't you be more like your sister?" He mimicked, glaring at where his mother once stood, "Great. I'm compared to the more feminine of us both." He stated dryly, still glaring at where his mother stood. Once he heard the door shut completely, he looked up with a grin, his entire act thrown down the drain, "And she's gone thanks to that little white lie." He commented, advancing on his sister with a mischievious glitter in his eye.

She smirked, "Mmmhmm. You're compaired to me because.." she began, leaning against the counter. "I- am perfect." she told him in a matter-of-fact tone. She grinned up at him as he came closer to her. "And I'm glad to know that my little lies make our mother leave us alone so we can do this.." she told him, reaching up, kissing him gently.

: Nick pulled away from her lips, an amused expression clear on his face. "You? Perfect?" He reached up and grasped her chin, tilting he face around to get a good look at most angles, "Nope. Not perfect. You're close though." He smirked, then pressed his lips back against hers, releasing her chin to lock his arms around her waist once more.

She pulled away, shaking her head. "If anyone is perfect..I am. I'm the good twin, the one who got a fashion internship, and the best looking one out of the family." she grinned, a small glint in her eyes. "But it's okay that you're jealous." Carly smirked. "Hell, I'd be jealous of myself if I were you." she told him, kissing him once again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He wanted to protest, he really did. But something about this kiss drew him in, and he didn't want to let go. He wanted to point out the fact that she wasn't the best looking one out of the family; just to tease her of course. She was so full of herself sometimes. He also wanted to... No, he rather not think of those things at the moment.

Smiling gently, Carly reached for the edges of Nick's wife beater. She tugged at it for a few seconds before pulling it up over his head, only breaking the kiss to get the cloth off of her brother. She grinned slightly at him then down at his body. God his body was nice. She then frowned as she pulled away again. "I dunno, Nick." she muttered in between kisses. Teasingly, she traced his body with her fingertips. "We have so much to do before tomorrow night.." she smirked. "I mean--we have to go get dad's gift...then come back here." she smirked. "And wrap it..." she laughed. She wasn't the best at teasing him...at least not as good as he teased her.

For a moment, a frown etched into his features. This is, until he began thinking about what she said, and about how much fun he could have with her suggestion of getting the gift. "So, we need to go get the gift? That could take hours knowing how picky you are, and wrapping it, that'll take up about five minutes... Maybe more if you don't do it right the first time..." He stated thoughtfully, then slipped his arms from off her waist. "Let's go get it then, I mean, we have nothing better to do.." He grabbed the shirt that was discarded minutes before, and began to pull it over it head.

Carly nodded as she slid off the counter and grabbed her purse and sunglasses. Placing the large black sun-blockers over her hazel eyes- she yawned looking at Nick for a second. "Aww..did you really have to put it back on?" she whined, shaking her head playfully. What a hooker. What the hell would they get their almost-fifty-year-old dad? Certainly nothing that she'd get Nick for his birthday. A Playboy magainze just for shits and gigles. She sighed, "What do you think Dad'll want?" she questioned him as she put on a pair of sandals, waiting for him to join her side.

"I don't know.. Umm.. a shirt that reads 'Over the hill?'" He suggested, shrugging. "And, yes, I did have to put it on. I'm not going out it public shirtless, they wouldn't me in anywhere, and you'd be stuck shopping by yourself... Not that I wouldn't mind.." Nick stated, almost too casually. After he finished stretching, he stretched his arms out, flexing his muscles as he did so. He ran up the stairs, grabbing a pair of socks and slipping them on, followed by a some tennis shoes. "Let's go. I'm driving." He grinned.

Carly's face went somewhat pale. "/You're/ driving?" she smirked. "Uhm, Hell no." She stated as she walked out the front door. "You're retarded if you think that you're driving." Carly giggled as she took his car keys. "Ha. I win." she told him, nodding gently. "Besides," she began walking towards his car. "You want to drive---you get the keys from me." she told him, winking at him. "Mr. -I'm a bad ass-, the least you should be able to do is get the keys from your sister, eh?" she teased.

Nick smirked, "Are you challenging me? Are you honestly challenging me?" He laughed a bit, then began walking towards her, his expression suddenly becoming serious. "Give me the keys before I'm forced to take them from you. You know I will too..." He stated, menacingly. With a quick motion, he slid his hands into his pockets, his elbows bending a bit. He didn't quicken his pace, but only continued at his steady pace.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not." she smiled, before shaking her head. "No..you're not getting the keys." she informed him, frowning. "Honestly..you want to get the keys..you have to make an initiative to get the keys." she winked. "Oh- you're so serious.." she told him, mimiking his face. "Soo serious." she repeated. "Come on." she told him. "You can get a few keys from your sister, can't you, Nick?" she asked, teasingly.

"Shut up.." Nick muttered, becoming slightly annoyed of her teasing. He could handle it earlier; when they were more initmate than just getting car keys to drive. With a grin, he stopped about a foot before her, and struck out quickly. His hands gripped her shoulders as he quickly spun her around, pulling her back into his chest, "Now, give me the keys."

Carly smirked. "Here." she told him, handing the keys to him. She got into the passanger seat and frowned quietly. "You're no fun, Nick Jones. No fun at all." she informed, shaking her head.

ooc Hope you like it so far!


End file.
